Midorima&Takao Drabbles
by LeonaDracontis
Summary: MidoTaka drabbles, from rated G to M. Rating of each chapter is given on top of each page.
1. Jersey

**Rated M**

Takao knew this was wrong. Oh it was wrong on so many levels, from the point that he was doing this inside the team's locker rooms to the fact that he was holding Midorima's extra jersey in his left hand. But his desire has reached to a point where he had to do something to decrease his sexual frustration, especially after a painful training where he had to fix his shorts almost every five minutes.

His relationship with the green-haired ace came to a point that neither of them could consider each other as only 'friends', because they both knew that it past beyond that point and the sexual tension was almost visible as how even Miyaji stated quite angrily during one of their practices.

As he continued to think about their somewhat complicated relationship, his hand's movement increased on his cock, stroking the hardened flesh with a fast and precise rhythm all the while bringing Midorima's jersey to his nose to take a sniff of its uniqueness.

"Ah..Shin..chan."

As he was too lost into his own pleasure, added to the fact that he believed he was alone in the locker rooms at this hour, Takao didn't hear the sound of the door opening.

"T-Takao?"

Takao's eyes snapped open as his hand's movements stopped and he dropped the jersey to the floor when he came face to face with the source of his sexual frustration that led him to masturbate in the locker rooms with the said man's shirt.

"I…uh.."

Takao thought that this was by far the most embarrassing and awkward moment in his entire pathetic life as he was caught red-handed by none other than Midorima Shintarou, who had a dumbstruck expression on his face while his eyes went back and forth between his jersey and Takao's naked lower body.

"Is that..my jersey?"

"I..well..I can explain.."

"I heard you."

Takao deeply wished that the earth would open up at that moment and swallow his whole miserable existence, but he knew it was useless as the jersey was lying on the floor as the obvious proof of his fantasy material.

Unlike how Takao thought the bigger man was going to react by running away from the scene as quickly as possible, he realized that Midorima started to approach to where he sat on the bench.

"That's my jersey, Takao." It was stated as a fact as Midorima sat down in front of him, and when Takao found the courage to lift his head up to look into the green eyes, the sight that he witnessed was not something he imagined to be as the bigger man was looking at him with a longing expression.

"Yeah.."

Midorima moved closer which caused their knees to touch and Takao could feel his breath on his own face when he spoke.

"Were you..thinking about me?"

It was the fact that there was hope in his voice as he asked it which gave Takao courage to tell the truth rather quickly.

"Yeah."

Midorima didn't reply as he slowly brought his hand closer to the smaller man's groin and his fingers brushed the skin closer to his cock which caused Takao to release a moan involuntarily.

"Takao..come here."

It was the only thing Takao needed to hear from the bigger man as he moved his body closer and sat on his lap. Midorima didn't say anything as he wrapped his taped left hand around Takao's still hard cock, which caused the smaller man to bury his face into Midorima's neck and moan at the friction.

"Ah..Shin-chan..f-faster."

Midorima didn't need to be told twice as he quickened his hand's movements and he knew that Takao was close by how slicker his hand got, so he pressed his thumb over the slit which earned him a whimper from the man on his lap.

"Ngh..I..can't.." With that, Takao came all over Midorima's hand and both their torsos; and before he could calm himself down after his intense orgasm, he felt a hand on his cheek as Midorima pulled his face back and kissed him passionately.


	2. Socks

**Rated G**

"Takao, wake up. Let's go to bed or else we're going to pass out here."

Midorima nudged his boyfriend's side while the shorter man was sleeping soundly on his shoulder where a visible trace of drool could be seen on the larger man's shirt.

"Mmm, no I don't wanna." Takao only stirred a little without even opening his eyes.

"Come on." Midorima caressed the soft locks as he knew very well how this simple action could make Takao listen to him as he didn't show too much romantic gestures in general.

"Fine."

Midorima practically had to drag along a sleepy Takao to their bedroom, and the shorter man threw himself on top of the bed without showing any sign of elegance.

"Takao, get up and get dressed."

"Just let me sleep like this for once, will you?"

"No, you can't possibly go inside the bed with your daily clothes."

"Shin-chan, please..I'm dying here, I had to deal with a bunch of hyper kids today and my body aches all over. Just this once?"

Midorima knew this was a lost battle on his case as green met blue and Takao had his usual pout on his face when he wanted to convince Midorima about something.

"Fine. Only this once, though. And at least, remove your socks."

"Okey-dokey!" Takao smiled as he started to peel them off from his feet and went back to his task of sprawling on the bed.

Midorima joined him soon after changing and turned his head right when he felt Takao's arm on his torso.

"I thought you were sleepy."

"I am. I just like watching you for a bit before sleeping."

Midorima sighed as he removed his glasses and placed them on the counter next to the bed.

"You have some weird- damn, Takao!"

"What?"

"Your feet..they're freezing!"

Takao had a teasing smirk on his face as he spoke. "Oh, is that so?"

"Get them away- Don't cling into me!"

"But your body's much hotter and you can warm them."

Midorima knew the smaller man enjoyed this oh so much, as it was one of Takao's hobbies to annoy Midorima on a daily basis.

"No way, now stop rubbing them on me."

"But I can't sleep with cold feet!"

"And how is that my problem?"

"Because if I can't sleep, there's no way you will too, that's why, Shin-chan."

Midorima was aware that he had to admit it in the end, after all. Takao's sneaky ways seemed to work almost every time.

"You can wear your socks, if you want."

Takao didn't reply as he stood up with a smile and reached for his socks lying on the ground.

"Mmm, much better."

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Hmm, what was?"

"To sleep with all your daily clothes on and to convince me about it as you know how much I hate breaking the habits."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Good night, Shin-chan!" Takao pecked the larger man's lips and turned his back to Midorima as to hide his laugh from his boyfriend.


	3. Camera

**Rated G**

"Takao, get that away from my face."

"But I'm filming you."

"You don't have to film me that close! Urgh..I have no idea why I thought it would be a good thing to buy you a camera for your birthday."

"And a very expensive one too. It's because you love me so much."

"Shut up and get away from my face, will you? Did you even look at the manual about how to use it properly?"

"I was hoping you would read and then explain them to me."

Midorima released a sigh as it was so typical of Takao to be only on the 'practical' side of things while he himself did all the 'theoretical' work.

"For now, just get away and film with a zoom if you really must. And why are you filming me, anyway?"

"Well, I just want to catch you in your natural habitat."

"Are you saying I'm an animal?"

"Of course not. You know perfectly well that you barely show any emotions when you're talking to people. Oh don't give me that look now, you totally do! And I just..wanted to film you when you concentrate on things and your face shows these emotions."

"I'm a mere human, Takao. I show emotions."

"I know, it's just…You have a _different_ kind of look when you're concentrated or you read a line from a book and it amuses you, and your lips turn into this small smile..It's just barely there yet I see it, and I want to save it as a memory."

Midorima fixed his gaze on his boyfriend as he listened to the serious and sincere tone of the smaller man. He knew this was a lost battle on his part as he had a weakness for Takao when he was this genuine.

"Fine. Just don't invade my personal space too much."

Takao's whole face lightened and he gave Midorima one of his typical broad smiles.

"Sure thing. Oh! I also decided to make comments during filming."

"Whatever, just don't be loud."

Takao stepped away from the couch where Midorima was reading and made his way to the kitchen to resume his filming.

"Here we have Shin-chan, reading yet another boring book as he has his usual frown on his face. But oh wait, what do we have here?" He started zooming in as Midorima continued reading with a concentrated expression. It was a wonder how the bigger man managed to lose himself in a book this quickly. But it was a good thing on Takao's part as this was the expression he was waiting for to save it as a memory forever.

"It's one of the best sights you can ever witness, ladies and gentlemen. I call it 'the eighth wonder of the world'. When Midorima Shintarou smiles like this."


	4. Dancing

**Rated G**

"Wow, okay, did you know about this?"

"Of course not. I thought of this event to be something more..decent than this."

"I guess not. So, um, do you think we should-"

Takao's sentence was interrupted as one of the organizers of the charity dinner approached them in a rather over enthusiastic manner.

"Of course you should, Takao-kun!" She ignored the annoyed expressions on both of the men's faces as she continued: "Oh but you are one of our favorite members, and I must say everyone thinks you're such a wonderful and cute couple!" She nudged Takao's side as she finished with her sloppy talk, and the only thing they could do was to give her a small smile before she greeted them and made her way towards the other guests.

"Wow, she's really something, that woman. And 'wonderful couple'? That's so lame."

"You forgot 'cute'." Midorima's expression was nothing but disgusted as he muttered the word.

"So I guess we should do it after all, Shin-chan."

"So it seems."

"Damn, this is embarrassing."

They approached to the vast space located in the middle of the ball room with unwilling steps and looked around other couples who were dancing according to the slow music played by the band.

"Um, so..How do we do this?"

"Come closer."

"Huh?"

"Come closer, we can't possibly dance standing this far, idiot."

"Okay okay. Like this?"

"Yes." Midorima took Takao's left hand into his and placed it on his right shoulder. "Now, take my hand, and we'll hold them like this."

"Wow Shin-chan, do you know how to dance, after all?"

"No, this is as far as my knowledge goes. But it shouldn't be that hard, considering some people here can manage it even after drinking so much."

Midorima placed his hand over Takao's back and pulled him closer, which caused the smaller man to smirk slightly.

"Make sure that hand stays in place, _Midorima-kun_."

"What?! Takao, how can you think of such things right now?"

"I'm just saying. And why don't you put your hand on my shoulder as well?"

"Because you're much shorter than me, and it would look ridiculous. Now shut up and let's get this over with as soon as possible."

"Fine."

With that, they started to move awkwardly on the dance floor while other couples were dancing much more gracefully around them.

"Oi."

"What?"

"You keep stepping on my shoes, Takao."

"But you're moving so fast! How the hell am I supposed to catch up to both your speed and your huge giant-like steps?"

"I don't have huge giant-" Midorima sighed in defeat as the couple next to them give them a smile and greeted them which they returned with a little bit of trying on their part as they kept stumbling on the dance floor.

"Anyway, just try to match your steps to mine."

"And why won't you try the same?"

"Because it makes more sense. Maybe we should count our steps."

"Yeah, it can work. Wow, we must look like idiots from the outside."

"On the contrary, people found it rather sympathetic it seems. Look."

Takao turned his head around to see the smiles which were thrown at their way as some of them were even mouthing 'aww' to their partners.

"I feel like an animal in the zoo!"

"I don't mind it particularly."

"Huh? You mean..you're enjoying this?" Takao was sure the bigger man was disgusted by the public affection, yet he could have never imagined it wouldn't bother him.

"It's not..bad I guess."

Takao smiled as he squeezed the much bigger hand in his. "Okay, let's start counting then."

"We'll go with one-two-three-four, then start over."

"Okay."

"Takao."

"Hmm?"

"Just..imagine we're on court, just like during high school. Do you remember how we worked together?"

Takao's eyes widened at the serious tone, and he remembered the memories of their perfect union while playing basketball. He was still not used to his now-boyfriend's unpredictable actions at times, yet they never failed to amaze him in the end.

"Yeah."

"Then let's play, _our_ way, just like how we used to do."


	5. Boyfriend shirt

**Rated T**

Takao woke up to the sound of water running; and he smiled into the pillow as the events of last night started playing inside his head. The aching of his back proved that it was yet another heated session as his boyfriend liked to have his sweet way with him at times, not that Takao had any objections to the matter. He brought Midorima's pillow to his nose and breathed the bigger man's unique scent before forcing himself to get up to prepare breakfast.

He made his way to his cupboard to retrieve a shirt, but then a smirk appeared on his face as he turned to open Midorima's to take one of his. Of course it was too big for his body even though Takao was far from being slim, more like Midorima was practically huge compared to himself; but Takao loved this about the man as he loved wearing his shirts from time to time which looked rather baggy on him.

The bathroom door opened just as he was finished sliding the shirt down over his naked body which barely reached his hips; and Takao smiled at the figure emerging from the inside.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning."

Takao stood on his tiptoes to give a kiss to the bigger man's lips and he moaned as their tongues met.

"Mmm, you should have waited for me."

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to-" Midorima didn't finish his sentence as his eyes cast downwards.

"Are you..wearing my shirt?"

"Yep." The corner of Takao's lips curved into a little smile as he knew the bigger man had a weakness when it came to Takao wearing his stuff.

"Do you have..uh..anything underneath..that?"

"Nope." Takao was now smiling broadly as he started rubbing his body onto Midorima's half naked one.

"T-Takao.."

"Hmm?"

"We should..uh..get dressed."

"I _am _dressed."

"You're not wearing any underwear."

"But I have your shirt covering most of my body."

"Most? It barely covers anything at all!"

"You don't want me to wear your stuff?"

"What? T-that's not even the point. The point is.."

"Yeah?"

Midorima didn't reply as he attacked the smaller man's lips with much force which earned him a deep moan as their tongues met for the second time today.

"Ah..I see your point..and I can totally feel it as well." Takao smirked as he led them both to the bed for another session which promised an utter satisfaction on both parties.

Oh how he loved wearing Midorima's clothes.


	6. Promise

**Rated G**

When Midorima decided to ask the question that was hunting him for weeks now, he had an idea or so how Takao was going to react. His eyes were going to widen for a second before his mouth was going to open and close like a fish, and finally a big yelp of "Ehh?!" as the grand finale.

And it exactly happened as he imagined it to be.

"Takao wait. You know..you keep coming here since my apartment is bigger and you still live with your family. I was thinking..since the work schedule at the hospital started to become more strict..I thought that maybe.."

"Y-yeah?"

"That maybe you would like to.."

"Just spit it out already!"

"Move in with me."

_There we go._

Takao's eyes widened before he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to say something and failed; and finally he broke out of his trance and yelped in surprise.

"Ehhh?! Are you serious?"

"After all those years knowing me, do you consider me as a joking kind of person?"

"No but..like, really? Moving in with you?"

"Yes. If you wa-"

"Of course I do!"

Takao threw himself on Midorima, to which the bigger man responded with an annoyed groan.

"But you'll come with me when I go to tell my parents."

"Fine."

"Promise?"

Midorima sighed in defeat as he caressed Takao's hair.

"Promise."


	7. Mutuality

**Rated G**

"I just care about you a lot, okay? Hell, it's more than just caring..I love you. I love you so much that it hurts, and I hate myself because I just went and fell in love with you, _you_ of all people, like an idiot. But I accepted it, yeah I'm used to it. I don't know why I'm even saying these to you because-"

"I..me too".

"It's stupid since you won't return them and will probably will make f-…Wait. What?"

"Me too".

"_You_ too what?"

The green haired ace shifted uncomfortably. "You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"You..you too."

"Yeah".

"Well you gotta say it in proper sentences then! I just kept babbling and bursting out my deepest feelings here and no way man, you'll step up and-"

"Takao, stop talking". The command made the smaller man shut his mouth, followed by a tiny 'damn' which was muttered by the bigger man before he continued speaking.

"I..I mean your feelings..are mutual".

Takao's eyes widened but Midorima lifted his hand up to indicate that he didn't want his speech to be interrupted.

"Just, just listen to me, okay? Don't interrupt me. Damn, this is already so hard for me. Look, I..I never got close to anyone before, never _letting _them getting close to me. I'm..like this; I don't like to interact with people, and I don't like it when they try to interact _with_ me. To be honest, I don't really care if they hate me or talk behind my back. But when you..You were different, because you tried. You tried to understand me, tried to accept me as a whole, and I realized that I _wanted _to be understood after all. But not by anyone else. By you. It is a mutual feeling. You wanted to be acknowledged by me, and I wanted to be acknowledged by you, in more than one way. I'm not sure if teens these days are supposed to- Hey, what are you laughing for, idiot?!"

"Pfffft you said 'teens these days'! Hahahaha oh Shin-chan, what are you, 60?"

"Oi! Stop mocking me! I'm trying to express my true-"

"I know". Takao's laughter came to a halt before he answered. He had a soft and yearning expression on his face which clearly meant 'understanding' for the bigger man in front of him. He could never tease him in this state now, could he?

"Ah what can I possibly say to that now, eh? Damn you, Midorima Shintarou. For making me fall in love with you even more". He released a genuine chuckle as he took a couple of steps forward, now standing inches away from the taller man.

"Thank you for acknowledging me, and I acknowledge you in more than one way too".

Midorima touched the end of Takao's shirt before curling a part of it around his fingers.

"So..what does it mean now?"

Takao had to roll his eyes at the clueless tone of Midorima; and instead of answering with words, he pulled him down by his collar, connecting their lips in the same way as their hearts.


	8. Bow tie

**Rated G**

"Takao, we're going to be late."

"Coming! Just give me a minute."

"You said that ten minutes ago. Why are you taking so long?!"

"I can't..urgh hold on a minute, will you?"

"We're going to be late to the concert, it starts in fifteen minutes and you're still idling around."

"It's a classical music concert for God's sake Shin-chan and you're considered some sort of a VIP, so I'm sure it'll be alright."

"We have to leave now. I don't understand why are we even having this conversation. What are you even doi-"

The sound of the door opening cut Midorima's question in half as he watched his boyfriend coming out their bedroom with his bow tie hanging low from his neck.

"I can't friggin tie this! Why do we have to wear tuxes anyway? I hate tuxes."

Midorima sighed as he approached the smaller man, and started fixing it.

"It's mandatory. Besides, you look good in it."

Takao's eyes widened for a second before his mouth curved into a smirk as he reached up to the bigger man's lips.

"Takao stop, we're already too late."

"Mmm fine, but I demand you to get me out of this tux in the fastest way possible when we arrive home. And since I'm going to go through that boring thing for you, I expect you to take good care of me. If you know what I mean." He gave a playful wink as Midorima rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew that he was going to try his hardest during the concert as not to think about having his way with Takao when they arrived home.


	9. Possessiveness

**Rated M  
**

"Ah..Shin-chan..wait..not that fast.."

Midorima ignored the smaller man's protests as he continued to thrust inside him rapidly.

"Takao..you're not..the only one..who gets jealous.."

Takao's eyes widened for a second as he realized what his boyfriend meant by those words as the memory of what happened today came to him. After the bell rang which announced the end of school for today, a girl from his and Midorima's class approached Takao with a blushing face to ask about something. The expression on the bigger man's face didn't escape Takao's hawk eye as his brows were frowned as he told Takao that he was going to wait outside.

Now that he thought about the whole thing while Midorima was thrusting inside him in a fast pace, he realized that the bigger man was indeed, jealous.

"Ngh..it's about..today..isn't it?" Without waiting for a reply, Takao took Midorima's face into his hands as he locked his gaze with his boyfriend's much lustful one.

"No one else..matters."

Midorima didn't reply with words, instead he locked his lips with Takao's roughly as he quickened his pace.

"Takao.." He whispered against the smaller man's mouth. "Mine."

His left hand wrapped around the smaller man's cock as his thrusts matched his hand's movements.

"Ah..Yours.." It was the last coherent thing that came from Takao's mouth as he wrapped his feet around Midorima's ass tighter and pulled him deeper into himself before losing himself inside the pleasure that only the green-haired man could bring to him.


	10. Love

**Rated G**

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan, where are you?"

Takao wandered around the house, _their_ house, as he continued to rub his eyes sleepily. It wasn't so long ago that he woke up to find the next side of the bed empty, and the way if felt cold against his fingers indicated that Midorima must have left some time ago.

_'But where did you go?'_ Takao thought as he made his way to the kitchen in an attempt to wake himself up with a cup of coffee.

As he retrieved his cup, something caught his sharp vision. There was an envelope standing on the counter, which only said _"Takao"_. He opened it without a second thought and the only thing he could do while reading the contents was to let the tears escape the corner of his eyes as his lips curved into a loving smile.

_Takao. _

_Kazunari.._

_Happy birthday. _

_You know that I'm not good with words, so I decided to write this note in the words of a person who could. And before you wonder about where I am -though I'm sure you already did- , I went out to retrieve your present and will be home in a couple of hours. _

_Anyway, you might call me emotionless for using somebody else's words -even if it's a writer's-, but as I said, I'm not good with them. And I thought you deserve good words which express my feelings perfectly even if they were not produced by my own mouth._

_"You're beautiful, every part of you. I love your hair, the way it looks, the way it feels. I love touching it, smelling it. I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you laugh. It makes me laugh, too, every time. And I love watching you eat. Sometimes you can't shovel it in fast enough, but when you get interested in a conversation, you forget there's anything in front of you. God knows, I love making love with you. I can't even talk about that without wanting you. I love your pathetic attachment to those seniors. I love how hard you work."_

_― Susan Elizabeth Phillips_

_Happy birthday. _

_Thank you..for being here..always. Forever._


	11. Bathtub

**Rated PG**

Takao loved these times when they relaxed in the tub after a long day of work. He knew Midorima loved this habit of theirs which they executed two days a week, thanks to Midorima's precision about everything. Takao would sit in front of the bigger man, loving the feel of those long and muscled arms around him, and in some cases, something hard pressing against his ass if Takao felt playful and moved his body more than he should have.

"Your shifts became even longer". Takao spoke as he extended the shampoo bottle to Midorima's waiting hand.

"Yeah. The hospital is rather busy these days". He opened the cap and poured some of the mint scented liquid into his hands and started rubbing it all over the smaller man's hair.

"I hate when that happens. But I'm proud of you as well, of course".

Midorima started to massage the raven locks gently with the tip of his fingers. "I don't like it much either. Shower head" He added; and Takao leaned forward to retrieve it and turned the tap, causing hot water to pour out. They usually used this more modern type of tub when taking baths together, as Takao loved to use the 'massage' function of it, especially when their desire took the best of them and their moans would mix with the sound of bubbling water.

"Here. Oh! How about doing something tomorrow, since it's your day off?"

Midorima lifted the shower head over the shorter man's head before replying. "Hmm, maybe". He leaned forward to kiss the skin on Takao's shoulder as to appreciate what he had said before, about being proud of him. After all, he had always been a man of gestures, rather than words.

Takao smiled at the gentle action as his hair was being washed by his boyfriend. The man was indeed good with his hands; his delicate fingers caressing his skull in soft movements, putting pressure on the right places.

"I get to wash your hair too, right?" Takao asked with his eyes closed as he pushed himself back to the talented fingers.

"No, I took a shower this morning".

"What?! When?" Takao's eyes widened with disappointment and he slightly turned his head to give Midorima a sour look.

"It was very early. I didn't want to wake you up, so I took a quick shower and left not so long after". He started washing the raven locks after thinking they were shampooed enough.

"Aww aren't you sweet and all?" The smaller man splashed water around playfully, which caused Midorima to frown his brows in annoyance.

"Your shoulders are tense". It was a statement filled with concern; and Midorima started caressing them without waiting for a reply from Takao.

"Yeah. Tough week at the studio. You know we have an important shoot coming up, and we've been rehearsing with different lenses and concepts". Takao finished with a groan as Midorima rubbed a particularly stiff spot.

"Just..take care of yourself more". Midorima hoped he managed to cover the concern in his voice, yet Takao's chuckle made it obvious that he clearly didn't.

"Ah but you do that for me! Well, I think you should also-ah yeah..right there. Your fingers are absolute bliss, Shin-chan". Takao panted as Midorima continued with his massage.

"I was thinking..Maybe we could stay at home tomorrow". Midorima pressed another soft kiss on the glistening shoulder.

"Yeah..I was thinking that too". Takao closed his eyes once again; thinking that there was no other place more restful than this, with arms that supported him and hands that represented safety.


	12. Parenting

**Rated G**

Midorima had always been a light sleeper. Ever since he was a little boy, he would wake up to the tiniest sound, though he would try to go back to his much needed sleep without changing his position even slightly. Today, even at age 28, it seemed that the old habits indeed died hard, as he was now fully awake in bed thanks to the thundering storm outside. On the other hand, when he turned his head to the right, the view which greeted him wasn't the least bit surprising as Takao was sleeping rather too comfortably with his arms and legs wrapped around Midorima in an almost impossible tangle of mess. The bigger man would always find himself wondering how his boyfriend would end up in a position like this during his sleep. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of a loud crash of thunder outside and before he could unwrap himself from Takao's octopus-like grip to get up, he heard another sound coming from outside their bedroom, a sound that was much different from the loud storm going on outside. He immediately understood what it was and before he could bring himself up, the source of the faint sound appeared in the form of two little bodies in front of the door.

"Daddy, we're scared".

The sleepy voice belonged to Midorima and Takao's older boy, Takeshi, who was only five years old, and he was rubbing his eyes rather sleepily with one hand while the other was entwined with his three two year old sister Ayame's much smaller one. Midorima sighed as he looked at his two children barely standing on their feet as they must have been sleeping until not long ago before the storm hit.

"Come here." It was a soft whisper, a sympathetic approach rather than a command. He couldn't even help the corner of his lips curving into a tiny smile as the kids climbed on the bed in a quite swift way.

Takeshi practically threw his tiny frame onto Takao, who was sleeping soundly without even realizing the presence of his children in the room, up until this moment.

"What the..What's going on? Takeshi?" Takao opened his eyes and came face to face with his son, who was now lying next to him with his sleepy eyes fixated on him. Takao's gaze turned to his daughter who was now lying on Midorima's lap, then to the said man.

"It's the storm outside" Midorima motioned his head towards the window.

Takao smiled sympathetically as he stood up to a sitting position to kiss Ayame's head which was resting on Midorima's torso. "Hmmm I see, it's a pretty bad storm out there."

"But you were sleeping when we came, daddy" Takeshi's voice was faint as he spoke, it was clear he was going to give in to sleep any time now.

Takao laughed as he laid down to resume his previous position next to Takeshi.

"Go to sleep Takeshi, you too Ayame, here-" Midorima spoke with a soft voice as he started to laid his daughter down to bed.

"I wanna sleep with Shin-chan daddy." The little girl spoke as she squeezed Midorima's shirt with her tiny fingers.

"Ah you and your Shin-chan daddy! I swear she loves you more than me." Takao's pout was nothing more than a fake resentment, but nevertheless it caused Midorima to roll his eyes at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." He laid down with Ayame in his arms and the little girl's grip tightened as another crash was heard.

"It's because Shin-chan daddy's bigger and his arms are big."

"Did you hear Takao? It's only because she's taking advantage of me." Midorima spoke in an amused tone as he started stroking Ayame's hair.

"Nooo, I love daddies!"

"Yes, love and we love you both as well." Takao leaned down to kiss both of his children's foreheads before reaching to Midorima's face to give him a peck on the lips. "Now go to sleep both of you." Takao's gaze met Midorima's knowingly as they both thought of the same thing now that their children finally entered the peaceful world of sleep: _No more sleep for us tonight, it seems._


	13. Flight

**Rated G**

"Takao".

"What?!"

"Relax".

"It's easy for you to say! You've been flying for what, years now? And this is my first time on a plane, and I still don't know why the hell I agreed to your suggestion, but you said it was for my birthday and I kinda couldn't help-"

"Takao, just shut up".

"I can't! I'm nervous, and I have to- Damn it, what was that?!"

"It's perfectly normal for the plane to shake during take off, now close your eyes and try to relax. Deep breaths".

The shorter man muttered a curse under his breath before he complied to Midorima's gentle order. He could do this. It wasn't so hard now, was it? Thousands of people flew everyday, almost every hour.

"Fine. B-but it's shaking a lot". He couldn't manage to hide his stutter and the anxiety in his voice as the plane continued rocking. But Midorima said it was normal, right? He would trust him no matter what. Even though the man could be rather unpredictable at times, Takao has learned to put his trust fully into him over the years.

"Trust me, this is normal during take off. It'll be alright after a while". Midorima turned to his left to see Takao had his eyes shut while his hands were gripping his seat tightly. He sighed before lifting his head up to check if there was anyone in the business class that might be able to see them, but since they were taking off, and were practically the only ones in the section, nobody could see them. He slowly stretched his left hand out to his left, and placed it on top of Takao's knuckle showing grip before entwining their fingers.

"Eh?" Takao's eyes snapped open as he felt Midorima's hand around his. He wasn't used to see Midorima showing affection around people or outside, however, the man _was_indeed unpredictable.

"You know..I would totally laugh and tease you about this if I wasn't scared to my core. So I'm going to save that up for later". He added a nervous smile as their eyes met.

"Shut up. And don't forget that I'm the one taking you on a holiday".

"Now now, no need to rub your so called romantic gestures on my fa- Shit! Is this supposed to happen?!" Takao squeezed the hand in his tighter as the plane rocked slightly.

"Yes, like I said, it's perfectly normal".

"Shin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let go until it stops shaking, okay?"

Midorima sighed with affection. The flight attendants wouldn't start the service until the take off was over, so he might as well agree to Takao's suggestion; not that he would let go of him in this state anyway.

"Fine" He replied in a low voice as he leaned over to Takao's seat to peck him on the lips, a rather uncharacteristic move on his part when they were in public; but nevertheless managed to put a smile on Takao's nervous face. He was definitely going to be teased about this later by the shorter man, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Pleasure

**Rated M**

The pleasure was too intense. Takao could hear the wet slurping sounds mixing with his moans as he laid on his back on the bed. He could feel the delicate yet strong fingers pressing onto his hips in order to keep him in place, because he was sure he would thrust up into that deliciously hot mouth otherwise.

"Oh god..Shin…chan" His voice was pleading as he wanted it to end with an utter satisfaction yet also to continue for hours, because the pleasure was breathtaking.

Midorima didn't pay attention to Takao's words as he continued sucking the hardened flesh. Feeling the smaller man shiver and hearing him moan like this would always give him a sort of satisfaction and pride, and he could barely control his own desire after he was finished, leaving Takao panting and satisfied beneath him.

He stopped his sucking and removed his mouth from Takao's cock to give it a long lick from base to tip, which earned him a deep moan along with a tight grip on his hair. He loved this; loved when Takao was so into pleasure that he would hold onto Midorima's hair like his life depended on it and grip the green locks tightly between his fingers until his orgasm would hit him hard and leave him breathless for a couple of minutes. Then he would release them and mutter an embarrassed apology, yet Midorima would be content by only hearing the satisfaction in the shorter man's voice and seeing the expression on his face.

He resumed his sucking as Takao continued gripping his hair. He could feel the pressure on his scalp, but this only caused him to groan with pleasure as he increased his speed.

"Shin-chan..I'm..close" Midorima heard Takao's voice, almost begging him to bring him the pleasure he was seeking so desperately. He caressed the skin inside Takao's thigh to reassure him that he would give him what he wanted in a couple of minutes. He took more of him into his mouth, feeling him shaking beneath him before yelling Midorima's name in a desperate manner. He could feel that Takao was very close as he tasted more of the salty essence of him in his mouth. It never disgusted him, on the contrary, he found it somewhat erotic for some reason.

He quickened his pace, and decided to tease Takao with his teeth slightly; and that did it for the smaller man as he came hard into Midorima's mouth with a cry while gripping his hair even tighter around his fingers. Midorima didn't move until Takao stopped spasming beneath him, and he only removed himself when he felt the pressure on his hair decreased.

He leaned over to give Takao a peck on the lips even though the shorter man would always say it was rather disgusting for him to taste himself like that, which was another reason why Midorima did this, to tease him about it. When his eyes met Takao's face, he didn't really expect to see him falling asleep like that, though it looked like he passed out from the pleasure by the expression on his face. Midorima groaned in annoyance as he was still aroused and was hoping to be welcomed by a hot tightness, instead it seemed like he had to settle with his own hand which he found rather pathetic at the moment.

He quickly kissed Takao's head before standing up; and he covered his half naked body with a blanket before heading towards the bathroom in annoyance to give himself a possibly _not_ so satisfactory relief.


	15. Cancer sign constellation

**Rated G**

"That tickles, Shin-chan."

"Hmm?" Midorima lifted up his head from the skin near Takao's navel. His eyes met with Takao's much playful ones.

"I noticed what you're doing."

Midorima placed a soft kiss on the faint spot under the previous one he kissed just a second ago. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Takao released a soft chuckle. "You're kissing my birthmarks. Well, they're more like tiny faint spots though."

"Hmph." Midorima sighed as he moved his lips slightly to the right. "They're not just simple birthmarks."

Takao stood up on his elbows on the bed. "What?"

"You haven't noticed before. Obviously." Midorima replied matter of factly.

"Notice what?"

"They're in the form of cancer's constellation. The first one is at the top, here." Midorima placed his fingertip on the spot under Takao's collarbone, and continued trailing it down while stopping at the spots, until he formed a reverse "V" at the end, one line shorter than the other.

Takao moaned as he followed the path Midorima was drawing with his hand; and their gazes met when the finger lingered on the fifth spot at the end.

"I remember trying to find it on the sky when I was little." Midorima whispered without breaking the eye contact. "It always reminded me of home. My mother..She once told me that, if I were to get lost one day..it would help me find my way back home."

Takao gulped audibly as he placed his hand over Midorima's.

"I don't have to look for it anymore."Midorima's deep baritone came out in such an effectively low voice that Takao's breath hitched at the words pouring out from Midorima's lips. They were far from their days of high school, and he was getting used to Midorima acting more openly over the years; yet it never failed to amaze him how unexpected the man could still be at times.

"Come here to home sweet home, then." Takao said with a smile as he pulled Midorima down on the bed to lock their lips.


End file.
